Lovestoned
by teasun89
Summary: Eli and Clare hang out at the abandoned church on April 20 and Clare wants to try something new. SMUT


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. But I do own the thoughts in my head.

Warning: Drug use and sexual content

"I've been curious about something lately," Clare pondered to Eli. They were at their favorite place by the old abandoned church where they've had their privacy whenever they wanted to be alone.

"What's on your mind?" asked Eli as he looked Clare in the eyes.

"What's it like to smoke weed? How does it make you feel?"

Eli paused at the question he just heard, he was curious to see where Clare wanted to go with the curiosity of weed.

"Well it calms you down and you are able to enjoy everything that is around you. You're more open to humor and you find activities more _pleasurable_," Eli answered as he smirked at Clare.

" I can imagine some activities being more pleasurable. Since we've been intimate before, I've wanted to have sex with you while we were high," Clare confessed.

Eli's eyes lit up with this exciting news and he also was curious about having sex with Clare while being stoned. Eli and Clare have been intimate for a while and they've been trying new things which they have enjoyed thus far. This happened to be good timing since Eli happened to have some weed on him; he was planning on smoking later in the day but since he had it on him and Clare was curious, why not insist on being in the moment.

"Clare, you have no idea how much I've wanted to try this with you. I figured it wasn't going to happen anytime soon but hearing this excites me," Eli replied as he reached into his pocket to reveal a few joints that he had in a plastic bag.

"Would you wanna smoke this here? There's nobody around and we're outside so the smell won't last as long as being inside," Eli proposed.

Clare figured that it wouldn't hurt to have a go at this now and then she realized that it was April 20, 4-20 is known as the day where everyone celebrates smoking weed and the weed culture.

"Let's light these up then!" Clare agreed as Eli placed a joint in his mouth to light up the joint. Once he got the joint lit, he inhaled into the joint a few times and held in the smoke for several seconds before exhaling. He handed the joint to Clare so she could take her first hit. Clare placed the joint up to her lips and inhaled a lot from the joint. She tried to hold in the smoke as long as Eli, but she ended up coughing up a storm from too much smoke. She had balls to take a huge hit for her first time smoking. Eli smirked at Clare's bold move but when she started to cough, he quickly grabbing a water bottle that he had on him so Clare could take a sip to help with the coughing.

"Here have some water, this will help you feel better," Eli said as he handed her the water bottle.

"Thank you Eli," replied Clare as she quickly took a sip of the water and her throat felt better. She started to feel mellowed out from that first hit.

"Of course, water always comes in handy when you cough a lot. But when you cough, it helps you get high faster. How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling pretty mellow," Clare grinned as she passed the joint to Eli.

"Good, Clare I want to try something with you," Eli replied as he took the joint and inhaled, he moved close to Clare's lips and leaned in as if he was going to kiss Clare and blew the smoke in her mouth. Clare inhaled the smoke that Eli blew into her mouth and held it for a few seconds before exhaling.

"My turn," smirked Clare as she took the joint from Eli to inhale. She moved close to Eli's lips to exhale into his mouth and he inhaled her smoke. They pulled back and Eli exhaled. Eli started feeling more mellowed out and felt light as a feather. Clare felt light and she couldn't stop giggling. Here she was with her boyfriend getting high for the first time at the abandoned church of all places and she was feeling good. She was staring at Eli as she was giggling and Eli smirked back at her.

"There's something about getting high that makes you more sensitive to pleasure in doing pleasurable activities," Eli stated.

"Hmmm I have an activity we can do right now," Clare said as she leaned in closer towards Eli where they were facing each other on their sides and their lips met and they hungrily started kissing. Their lips were like magnets and the feeling of wet kisses on smooth lips while being high felt nice. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's waist and his hand rested on her butt. Eli gripped Clare to bring her closer to him so they could rub against each other. Eli had his legs entwined Clare's leg, allowing their cores to rub each other through clothing. Clare moaned into Eli's mouth as they started to grind into each other. Eli moved his lips away from Clare's mouth and trailed them down to her neck and started to suck on her neck. Clare started to moan loudly at this contact and with her being high made the contact more pleasurable. Eli managed to place his hand on her breasts as he was kissing her neck and grinding against her. Clare was grateful that they were having this intimate moment at the abandoned church since they knew nobody could hear them in their erotic nature.

"Goodness Eli this feels so good," moaned Clare as she felt herself growing wet in her core from the touching, feeling and sucking in different areas of her body and that contact while she was high felt like she was lounging on cloud nine. Clare felt amazing, she felt like the world stood still and the moment she was engrossed in was being close to Eli.

"Do you want to do this here?" asked Eli.

"Yes Eli, and you said that nobody's around, not to mention that this is something new," replied Clare. Clare sat up and lifted her dress above her head and dropped it next to her stuff. She was standing in front of Eli in her bra and panties and stared as him with lustful eyes. The weed has gotten to her and is helping her feel more euphoric in the moment that she's in. Eli smirked as he pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Eli and Clare stared at each other for a brief second before the joined back together in a position where they would endure ecstasy,

Clare got on top of Eli as he was sitting up and they started to grind on each other again. They kept eye contact as they moved up against each other. Clare felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she gyrated her hips on Eli's member. Eli felt his member throbbing at this contact and he couldn't last any longer.

"Clare I want you on your hands and knees," Eli commanded.

The command excited Clare as she moved off Eli to remove her bra and panties and she positioned herself on her hands and knees. Eli slipped off his boxers and stood up. He stroked his length for a few seconds before he knelt down behind Clare's wet core. Eli spread Clare so he could see her pussy. He slid a few fingers up and down her pussy so he could feel her wetness. Clare moaned at this contact and winced at how slow he was moving his fingers. Eli smirked at her moans.

"Clare you never fail to get this wet for me," Eli mentioned as he started pumping two fingers in and out of Clare's pussy. Clare gasped at the penetration and started to rub her clit as she was being fingered.

"Eli!" moaned Clare. Clare knew that she would be having sex stoned in the future since she felt mellowed out and she felt hornier than she usually feels.

Eli knelt down and stuck his tongue in Clare's folds and he stroked himself for a little bit before moving up and positioning himself in between Clare's legs. He slipped into Clare quickly and he started pounding deep and hard into Clare's pussy where you could hear a clapping noise from the fast contact. Clare moaned loud at the fast pace that started quickly. Clare braced herself as Eli was pounding deep into her core and she felt his length hit deep inside her where her g spot was being stimulated.

"Clare you feel amazing," moaned Eli as he continued to pound into her wetness deep and fast.

"Harder Eli!" moaned Clare as she wanted to feel him deeper. At that request Eli quickened his pace which made Clare moan loudly as they were lost in the pleasure. Clare felt her walls tightening around Eli's cock and Clare started to scream in pleasure as she felt an intense climax crash into her core as liquid started to squirt from Clare's core. Eli moaned in pleasure from Clare's climax that he pulled out fast enough to cum on the grass. He didn't want to fill her up even though Clare was on birth control.

Clare collapsed on her stomach and sighed in bliss from the intense orgasm that she just had. Her first experience of smoking followed by sex made her first 420 experience memorable. Eli slid next to Clare as he put his arm around her.

"Eli that was amazing, we should do this more often," Clare stated as she moved to face him.

"I'm not opposed to having another round with you Clare," I have another joint that we could use.

"Let's do it," replied Clare and they got the other one going. This gave them time to recover and within half an hour. Clare was on her back with her eyes closed and her nipples were being licked while her clit was being rubbed.

"Eli!" moaned Clare as she felt herself in a state of bliss from the contact that she was receiving from Eli. Eli trailed his tongue down Clare's belly button and when he got to Clare's pussy, he spread her lips to slowly lick inside her folds. Eli enjoyed the way she tasted so he penetrated her with his tongue as his fingers were rolling and flickering her hard nipples. Eli loved how wet Clare would get for him and her moans got him hard. Eli continues to pleasure Clare and he could feel how close Clare was from cumming. Eli pulled his tongue out to replace them with two of his fingers as he fingered her deep and quick inside Clare and hit her g spot so she could go over the edge. When Clare came, she yelled in pleasure and she squirted her juices all over Eli's fingers. Eli smirked as he watched Clare wither in pleasure from her orgasm. This was a 420 that they would always remember.

**END**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
